


Sybelline Prophecy

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have so much in common--they both fancy him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sybelline Prophecy

"Oh, my dear Professor Lockhart!" Sybill Trelawny said. "I simply must have a word with you!"

Lockhart beamed at her. "Do call me Gilderoy," he said.

"Gilderoy," she said. She picked up his hand and gazed at his palm. "Oh, dear. Yes, Gilderoy, I simply must..."

"May I call you Sybill?" he said.

"Yes, of course," she said. "My dear, yes, it's right here, your life line, it's very short. And last night I dreamed of a Grim with a heart-shaped locket around its neck accompanied by a banshee. Oh, my poor dear Gilderoy, I'm very afraid that your days are numbered."

"Why, after defeating the Bandon Banshee, a silly little dream banshee isn't going to be any match for me!" He grinned at her, eyes twinkling.

"My dear, sweet, brave Gilderoy," she said. "Oh, it breaks my heart to think of you moving into the beyond!" She traced his life line across his palm again, then sighed. "Tragic, my dear. Tragic."

"Dear Sybill, I'm sure that..." He trailed off, watching her trace his life line.

"You know, my dear, tonight may well be your last night on earth. Perhaps it would only be right of me to..." She looked up at him, misty-eyed, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Later, as she lay back in his bed with the name "Gilderoy Lockhart" signed all over her body, she reflected that it was good to be a seer.


End file.
